


The Abominable Bride

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b back, Gen, Sherlock Special, The Abominable Bride, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick bit of art for the new show due January 1st</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abominable Bride

As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter.


End file.
